Forbidden Love
by Softbalgal202
Summary: Hannah Montana and Mikayla are performing at a benefit concert when the truth of why Mikayla hates Hannah came out. Why does Mikayla hate Hannah so much? This is Hannah/Miley's story of love and coming of age.
1. The Benefit Concert

I had just put on my wig when the evil Mikayla entered the room. We were doing a benefit duet to 'Cupid Had a Heart' for the country of Haiti after the horrible earthquake.

My make-up artist finished my make-up. Mikayla kept giving me evil stares. What is her problem?

Everything was set. I was ready to perform.

We lined up behind the stage.

"Next up, teen singing sensations Mikayla and Hannah Montana!" The announcer announced, and Mikayla and I ran onto the stage.

"You guys ready to rock!" I yelled into the microphone.

The crowd went wild; I love this part of my job.

"For Haiti!" I yelled and then the music came on.

We started singing.

Afterwards, we went back to our dressing room. Mikayla kept giving me dirty looks. We were alone in the room and I had finally had enough.

"Why do you hate me so much?" I yelled.

"Because I'm in love with you!" Mikayla yelled back.

I was taken aback. "What?"

"I'm in love with you Hannah; I hope you love me too." Mikayla said. And then, Mikayla kissed me.

I loved the kiss. It felt amazing. But I couldn't be gay, my dad's a country boy from Tennessee, he's flip shit if he found out I'd enjoyed kissing a girl. Or that I wanted a relationship with Mikayla, a romantic relationship.

"So," Mikayla said after breaking the kiss.

"My dad would kill me," I whispered.

"I know, so we'll be secret about it."

"Alright, so Mikayla, ask me out."

"Hannah, will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes," and then I kissed her.


	2. Telling Mikayla About Miley

"Hey dad," I said.

"Whats up, Miles?" He asked.

"Can I spend the night at Mikayla's?"

"I thought you two hated each other."

"We hashed things out at the benefit concert."

"Oh, so are you going as Hannah or Miley?" My daddy asked.

"Hannah, but I was gonna tell her about me. The Miley me," I clarified.

"Alright, Miles, but be careful."

"I will." I kissed his cheek and headed toward my bedroom. I grabbed my cell and texted Mikayla, _'See you soon xoxo Hannah' _I grabbed a couple outfits and shoved them into a duffle bag. I grabbed my wig too and a pair of pajamas.

I took my car to Mikayla's house. In her driveway, I put on my wig. I headed toward the door and knocked. Her mom answered the door. She let me inside. Mikayla came and showed me to her room. In was filled with posters of me.

"This is a little weird," I said awkwardly.

"Yea, I forgot to take them down. If you want I'll take them down."

"It's fine, it just takes some time getting used to. That's all."

We ordered pizza and painted our nails. Mikayla painted hers bright red; I painted mine a shiny blue. After our nails dried, we watched a horror film. I screamed like a baby. Mikayla laughed at me.

Then, we made out. It felt so good to kiss her. I love kissing my girlfriend.

"Hey Mikayla,"I said as Mikayla was busy giving me a hickie.

"What?"

"I gotta tell you something," I said and then Mikayla stopped.

"Ok, tell me."

"My blonde hair is a wig," I said.

"I figured, your eyebrows don't match." Mikayla said.

"My name is Miley Stewart, not Hannah Montana. I live a normal life as Miley and then I put on the wig and I live as Hannah. Does that make sense?" I asked, worried Mikayla would think I was strange or something.

"So, should I call you Miley or Hannah?"

"Miley," I took off my wig.

Mikayla squealed. "This is so cool! And you have such pretty hair!"

"Thanks."

"So, I'm dating two different people?"

"I guess so."

"That's cool. So, did you tell your dad you were spending the night with your girlfriend?"

"No, I told him I was spending the night here. With my new friend, Mikayla." I informed her.

"Oh, ok. So, Miley, what do you wanna do now?"

"Cuddle," I answered.

And so we cuddled until we fell asleep.


	3. Date Night

It was Tuesday. I came home from school. Lily and Oliver were at the Surf Shack. I had a headache so I headed to my room. I picked up my cell phone and called Mikayla.

"Hello?" Mikayla asked.

"Hey, it's me."

"Hi Miley, how was school?"

"Good, whatcha doing tomorrow night?" I asked. I wanted to go out on our first official date.

"In the morning I'm on the Ellen show, but after lunch I'm free. Why?"

"I wanna go out on a date," I said with a blanket over top of me to muffle my voice.

"Oh! We definitely need to! Wanna go out to dinner?"

"Yes, where at?"

"Albio's Italian Restaurant, it's the best Italian place in town. You'll have to go as Hannah though so your secret life stays secret."

"I know. Let's meet at Albio's then at seven. It's a school night." I informed her.

"Alright, see you then, Miley."

"See you then, Mikayla." I hung up the phone and laid down so I could take a nap.

I woke up the next morning. I slept through dinner last night and now I was starving. I went downstairs and Daddy was making pancakes.

"Good morning, Bud!"

"Morning Dad, Jackson." I said.

It was Wednesday; date night! I was so excited. I shoved the pancakes into my mouth. I felt like a dog who hasn't ate in days.

I went upstairs and got dressed. When I came back down I told my dad I was going out to eat with Mikayla.

"Don't forget to spend time with Lily and Oliver."

"I won't Dad." I told him and headed to meet Lily so we could walk to school.

I rushed home from school and ran up to my room. I went into my Hannah closet and looked at my clothes. What to wear? I grabbed a pair of white jeans. I looked at my tank tops. Should I wear the pink sparkly one or the purple sparkly one? I love sparkles. I picked the pink one and grabbed a black cardigan. I got dressed and put on extra deodorant. Mikayla makes me sweat. I looked at my wig. What did I wanna do to my hair? I decided to leave it how it was. Straight hair is my signature.

And now I would wait. Wait for hours until Dad could drop me off at Aldio's.

It was finally 6:30 and I hopped into the car. Dad drove me to Aldio's. Mikayla was waiting outside the restaurant for me.

"Hey," I said when I walked up to her.

"Hi," Mikayla replied back.

We walked inside and sat down. We both ordered spaghetti.

"So, tell me how you got famous, I haven't seen your E! True Hollywood Story yet." Mikayla asked.

"Well, I recorded 'Best of Both Worlds' and the single was used in a movie and then I was famous overnight. Then I made my first album and that's how my career was started." I explained. "How did you get famous?"

"I did a cover of 'Cupid has a Heart' and the radio stations played it and everyone loved it. And that's how I got famous." Mikayla answered.

"Oh, I replied and I told her all about Lily and Oliver. After I told her about Jackson, the food came. We ate our food in between sentences about Mikayla's home life. I knew she was an only child from when I spent the night over the weekend.

"What about your mom?" Mikayla asked.

"She passed years ago."

"I'm sorry."

"It's fine, you had no idea." I said and finished my spaghetti. "You were right, this is the best Italian."

"That's why I picked this place." Mikayla said and took her last bite. She was a slower eater than me.

Mikayla paid for us and we walked outside. My dad wasn't around so I kissed her. Through my closed eyes, I could see a flash. Dammit! Popazzari!

"Guess who gonna be rich," said the man with the camera.

"Please don't sell it, I'm begging you." I begged.

"I'm gonna sell it, I can the headlines now: 'Hannah Montana kisses girlfriend Mikayla.'"

"Please, have a heart." I said tears streaming down my face.

"Hey!" My dad called. "Step away from my daughter or I'll call the police!"

The man with the camera left and I hugged Mikayla goodbye. We both knew tonight was the last night of our relationship. Tomorrow, the world would know I'm a lesbian and I would be dead from the hands of my father.


	4. Aftermath

Dad drove me home after I hugged Mikayla. I was still crying. I knew my life was over now. I refused to talk even though my dad asked me to. I just kept crying.

When we arrived home, I ran to my home, threw my wig to the floor, and cried myself to sleep.

I woke up the next morning. My eyes were all puffy from crying last night. I sat at the kitchen table. My dad and Jackson were silent. Roxy was here and was silent too. My public relations person, Megan, was here too; she was silent as well. They must've known. My dad gave me pancakes and syrup and left the room. Roxy and Megan followed him.

"So," I said as I poured my syrup.

"I can't believe you'd do that," Jackson said.

"Love is love, Jackson." I told him.

"No, homosexuality is a sin and is disgusting. Why would you choose it?"

"I didn't choose it, it chose me." I answered.

"Whatever, Miley. You're disgusting." And then Jackson left the room as well.

Megan walked back into the room. "So what the hell do I say now?"

"That love is love."

"Miley, you work for a conservative record label. They're ready to drop you because of this."

"I didn't know papazzari was there, otherwise I wouldn't have kissed her."

"I don't care why you did what you did; I just need to release a statement. This can either save or end your career, so be careful what you say." Megan warned.

Damn. I didn't think falling for a girl would ruin my career. "Um, I guess say I'm dating Mikayla and I'm no longer ashamed of it."

"You sure?" Megan asked as she typed into her phone.

"Yup."

"Say goodbye to your record label, Miley." And I knew she had just hit send. Megan left the house.

Daddy came out after Megan left.

"We need to talk," he said completely serious.

"Ok." I braced myself to hear some hate.

"You either break up with this girl and never see her again or you're no longer my daughter. I will not have a lesbian for a daughter. It's wrong. What would your mother think?" Dad asked.

"Then I guess I'm not your daughter anymore," I told Dad.

"Fine, get out of this house by tomorrow morning. I don't care where you go and you can forget that I'm still your manager."

He left. I was on the verge of tear and Roxy then came up.

"Girl, you should've had me with you. I would've kept that scumbag from taking a picture."

"I know Roxy, I know." I said before breaking down.

"It's okay, sweetie," Roxy said and pulled me into a hug.

"Daddy kicked me out because I still wanna be with Mikayla."

"You can stay with me; I'll help you rebuild your career. Life will be good, Miley. We'll make it good." Roxy told me. And I wanted to believe her, but I knew that I had alterative plans to solve this problem.

I spent all day packing. Roxy offered to help but I told her no. I wanted to clean my room myself.

It was 3am when I finally finished packing. My Hannah stuff took forever. I went downstairs and grabbed the bottle of 300 aspirin and got a glass of water. I took the 300 aspirin and swallowed the water. I went back to my room to write a note to Mikayla, Roxy, and to Dad.


	5. The Hospital

Billy Ray walked into Miley's room expecting to see her gone. But, to his surprise, she was lying in her bed. He rolled his eyes and left the room. He went to call Roxy to pick her up.

After he called Roxy, he went back to Miley's room.

"Miley," he called. She didn't move. Typical, Miley slept in again. He went to shake her and noticed the notes crumpled under her arm. Then, he noticed Miley wasn't breathing. He rushed to the nearest phone and called 911.

He picked up the note with his name on it.

_Daddy,_

_I'm sorry I'm not your perfect little girl. I'm sorry I like girls, I wish I could change it, but I can't. I'm sorry I hurt and disappointed you. You'll never have to deal with me anymore. I killed myself last night. I'm sorry and I love you._

_Miley_

He broke down in tears and cried until the ambulance rushed Miley to the nearest hospital.

At the hospital, they performed CPR and shocked her until she started breathing again. The doctor pumped her stomach, but the pills had already dissolved into her system. They tried detoxing her blood using a machine, but that didn't help either. Her liver was in failure and there was no way a transplant team would give a new liver to a suicidal teenage girl. Miley was destined to die. She was alive because of life support now.

Mikayla arrived at the hospital and Billy Ray handed her the crumpled note with her name scrawled upon it.

_Mikayla,_

_I'm sorry, darling. I really am. I'm sorry that I'm doing this to you. But, I can't live knowing my family hates me for me. And maybe I hate myself too. I wanna tell you that I love you, and I wish I could've said it to your face instead of in a note. Take care Mikayla, I'll be watching over you in heaven._

_Love forever and always,_

_Miley_

Billy Ray was faced the tough decision to take his daughter, his teenage daughter, off life support. He knew Miley couldn't live without it, but it didn't make the decision any easier.

"Miley, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have kicked you out. I shouldn't have flipped out that you were dating Mikayla. I was just scared that you were throwing away your life. I was scared of what people might think of me for having a gay daughter. I'm sorry I made you feel like you had no other choice than suicide, because Miley, that shouldn't have been an option. I'm so sorry, Bud. I'm really sorry." Billy Ray confessed and started to break down again.

There was a gagging sound.

"NURSE!" Billy Ray called.

The nurse removed the life support tubes and Miley was breathing on her own! Miley was awake! She had woken up despite what the doctors had said.

"Daddy, where am I?"

"The hospital," Billy Ray answered.

"Oh… I'm sorry I tried to kill myself."

"It's ok, sweetie, I never should've treated you to the point where you thought you were better off dead."

"Where's Mikayla?"

"She stepped out of the room. I'll go get her."

Mikayla walked in.


	6. The Hospital Contiuned

Mikayla walked in and stood in front of my bed. I sat up in my hospital bed. I felt a stinging pain across my cheek. Mikayla had slapped me.

"What was that for?" I cried.

"For trying to kill yourself!" Mikayla cried back.

"Oh, I guess I do deserve it." I said and rubbed my cheek.

"Maybe I shouldn't have slapped you so hard," Mikayla kissed my cheek. "Does it feel better now?"

I nodded my head. Her kiss made it a thousand times better.

"Mikayla," I whispered.

"Yea?"

"I love you."

"I love you too." And then we kissed.

"Knock knock." Said the doctor and we broke the kiss.

"Hi," I said embarrassed.

"Does your girlfriend mind leaving, I gotta ask you some evaluation questions."

"No problem," Mikayla rubbed my cheek before leaving the room.

"Why did you try to kill yourself?"

"Because my dad found out I was gay and threatened to kick me out and I would rather be dead than homeless."

"Alright," the doctor scribbled onto a clipboard. "Do you cut?"

"No."

"Do you drink or do any drugs?"

"No."

"Do you starve yourself or make yourself throw up after eating?"

"No."

"Do you hear voices or see things?" The doctor asked me.

"No." I was beginning to sound like a broken record.

"Do you think you're gonna hurt yourself again?"

I paused before answering. Would I hurt myself again? I dunno if I would. "I might, I'm not really sure."

"Well, you made a very serious suicide attempt. And you may be a danger to yourself. We're gonna have to admit you to the adolescent psychiatric ward to be on the safe side. We'll send you there tomorrow. There, they may put you on medications and you'll have different forms of therapy. I'm gonna go tell your dad now. Do you want me to send your girlfriend back in?"

"Yes please!"

The doctor left the room and then Mikayla walked in a moment later.

"So what did the doctor say?" Mikayla asked as she sat on the foot of my bed.

"They're admitting me to the psych ward." I started crying. I was officially crazy.

"Oh, sweetie." Mikayla hugged me. "It won't be that bad, just remember to have a positive attitude and remember you won't be there forever. And then you'll come home to me!" Mikayla giggled.

"I like that idea," I said, "and you can wear a bow on you!"

"I could! I would look so cute with a red bow on top of my head!" We laughed.

Daddy, Mikayla, and I talked and laughed and the doctors took some blood, some urine, and ran some tests. I was so nervous about tomorrow. What is a psych hospital like? Do they have future Ted Bundys in there? Or future terrorists? What about those weirdos who worship Satan and sacrifice cats? Would they be there too? Or those girls at school who wear all black and cut themselves; will they be there? Would the girls from school who never ate be in the psych hospital too? Would I get attacked there? Would they put me on medicine? Would they release me because I'm not crazy like the other people there? What's it gonna be like there?

It was the next day. Time for me to face my fears. The doctors escorted me to the ambulance. The ambulance was gonna take me to the psych hospital. It was on the other side of UCLA's medical campus. It was too far to walk; I was still weak. I got loaded into the ambulance and we drove away.


	7. Psych Hospital

**I think I fixed my story now! :D**

I arrived at the new hospital. My dad and I met with an admissions person. Then they walked me to my room. I was holding a suitcase filled with clothes.

My room was painted beige and had a single bed and a single chair. There was a built in closet in one of the walls.

"Here's your room Miley. We'll let you unpack later. It's time for group." Said the man who walked me to my room. I placed my suitcase down and followed the man down the hallway into a room with two large windows. You could see a lake out in the distance.

I sat in a chair and other people followed in. They sat in chairs too.

A woman and a man walked in and sat in the two chairs by the windows.

"So we have a new person joining us today. So, let's go around the circle and say our name and while we're here. Amanda, you start."

A really hot blonde spoke: "I'm Amanda and I'm here because I threatened to kill my family and then myself."

Great! One future Ted Bundy in here!

"I'm G-g-g-george. I'm here because I-I-I-I tried to cut off my tongue." The scrawny red head told me.

Great, another freak.

"I'm Cindy. I'm here because I'm severely depressed." Cindy had curly red hair. I really wanted to play with her curls. Maybe Mikayla would consider getting a perm for me.

A very frail older teen spoke next. "I'm Jacey. I'm here because I'm Anorexic."

"I'm Michelle, I'm here because my mom totally like flipped out when she caught me like purging." Michelle was blonde and reminded me of the popular annoying girls at school.

It was my turn. "I'm Miley. I'm here because I tried to kill myself."

Herby sat next to me. He tried to hang himself. And Dan tried to jump out of a car going 5 mph. What a weirdo. I consider myself the most sane one here.

In group we talked about feelings. And how feeling affect our actions. It was so stupid. I hate this place. We were sent back to our rooms to work on our goals about feelings and journal time. As I was writing a song about how much I hate this place, a young, hot woman knocked on my door.

"Miley, follow me. The doctor wants to meet with you." The woman spoke and waited for me to get off my bed. I followed the woman into a doctor's office. The doctor was looking at a file; probably my file.

"Hi, Miley." He shook my hand. "I'm Dr. Yates. I'm gonna be your psychiatrist while you're here. So tell me why you tried to kill yourself."

I told him the whole story. I told him my girlfriend was named Mikayla. I told him I was also Hannah Montana.

"That must be stressful to live two lives." Dr. Yates commented.

"It is. So how long will I be here for?" I asked.

"I'm guessing three to five days. You're suicide attempt was a situational thing, we'll probably focus on stress management skills and coping skills for when you get poor comments and reactions for being gay." He answered.

"Awesome because I hate this place so far."

He laughed. "Everyone says that. You can go back to group now."

I walked out of his office and went back to group. They were talking about their feelings goal. My feeling goal was to control my anger better.

Later, I met with my therapist. I repeated everything I told the doctor.

"Stressful," my therapist replied. She taught me some stress management skills and gave me a test to see how well I handle negative situations.

The next day was similar to yesterday. I met with Dr. Yates and my therapist, Maria. I did group with everyone. Only two more days left before I might go home.

Then the next day during lunch after seeing Dr. Yates and Maria for the third time, I got exciting news. I was going home before dinner! I could see Mikayla! I can see Dad, Jackson, and Roxy too!

Mikayla came with my Dad to discharge me. Mikayla and I packed up my suitcase as Daddy filled out the paperwork. Dr. Yates dropped by and asked for Hannah's autograph for his daughter; Maria did the same thing too. It made Mikayla laugh.

"My girlfriend gets asked for autographs even in the psych hospital." Mikayla joked. "So I guess our love isn't forbidden anymore, huh?"

"Nope," I answered, "But I've been thinking that I just wanna be Hannah. And I want everyone to know that Hannah is dating Mikayla."

"Do I still call you Miley?"

"Yup, I just won't have a double life anymore. I'm gonna lose the wig."

Daddy came and got us and we walked out of the hospital holding hands.

**Make my day and review, please!**


	8. The Ellen Show

I was sitting in a chair getting my hair and makeup done. I wasn't wearing my wig. I was gonna debut my "new" hair on the Ellen Show soon. I was excited.

The hair and makeup team finished me up and I waited backstage for Ellen to call me. I was so excited and nervous at the same time! I felt like I was gonna be sick.

Ellen called my name and I walked onto the stage. There was a slight gasp from the audience. I sat in the chair across from Ellen.

"Hannah, your hair! It's brown!" Ellen exclaimed.

"I know, it's my natural color. The blonde was a wig, I got rid of it." I explained.

"Why?"

"A special someone convinced me to ditch the wig."

"Is this special someone a boy or something?"

"Or something," I answered.

"Well, tell us about this special someone. Is it a best friend? Ex-boyfriend maybe? Maybe even a girlfriend?"

I giggled, "It's my girlfriend."

"Friend girlfriend or dating girlfriend?"

"Dating girlfriend," I answered.

"Oh! I know all about that!"

The audience giggled.

"SO how is your dad taking it?"

"At first he was really against it, but he eventually came around."

"Good, so who is your girlfriend?"

"Mikayla," I answered.

"Oh, I love her too! I love her song about Cupid, it's so sweet. I bet you two look cute together!"

"I think we do," I said.

"So any updates on your new album?"

"I'm working on it. I might get a new sound. I haven't decided yet." I answered.

"Ok, great! Thanks for coming on the show, Hannah. Do you mind performing a song for us?"

"Of course I'll perform a song!"

"Perfect! After the commercial break Hannah will perform one of her hits for us!" Exclaimed Ellen.

Life from now on was gonna be good. I could tell. I didn't have to pretend anymore. I had an incredibly hot girlfriend, my career was still on track. And my forbidden love was accepted. Life was great!


End file.
